


.Yes, Mother Dearest.

by The_Wild_Sophia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Crona doesn't know how to deal with things, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, but readers there to hep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Sophia/pseuds/The_Wild_Sophia
Summary: Medusa is back and Crona doesn't know how to deal with this. Thankfully, you do.
Relationships: Crona (Soul Eater)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	.Yes, Mother Dearest.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love them! They’re honestly so awesome and anyone who doesn’t like them can leave. I always wanted to change how this scene played out in the show, so I decided I would. Also I used male pronouns for Crona in this. I understand that he’s nonbinary but this is just how I choose to write them.

You and Crona had just left the lovely party that Kid had hosted for everyone in your grade. After saying your ‘goodbyes’ to your main group of friends, Crona and you made your way back to the academy. Your dorm was close to the school, but not actually part of it unlike Crona’s, which is why you were walking him back. 

The two of you were having a quiet conversation before reaching the alleyway that led in separate directions, one to the school and the other to another part of town that contained your dorm. 

“Get back safe, Crona,” You said as the two of you split paths. 

“You too, Y/N,” He said, continuing his way home. 

You had only gotten a few steps away from him when you realized you had forgotten to ask about your meeting with him next Wednesday. You backtracked to where Crona was only to hear a quiet conversation. At first you thought that Crona was simply talking to Ragnarok -- something he often did -- but this voice was different, more feminine. 

“I came for you, Crona. I’ve been so worried about you.” You heard the female voice say. 

“You’re worried?” Crona asked, “Does that mean you’re here to take me back with you?” 

“Oh, no, you should stay in the academy,” She said, “And continue your work as my spy.” 

You scowled, but stayed silent, hidden in your spot just behind the three of them. 

“Huh? W-What are you talking about? A spy…? Me?” Crona asked, panicked. 

“There’s no need to be so modest about it. That’s the reason you infiltrated the DWMA, isn’t it? To become my spy?” 

Damn, who the hell is this girl? You frown as you hear Crona groan.

“You did a good job, but now I have a task only you can do. There’s a secret vault somewhere within the academy. For now, all I need you to do is find it,” She explained. You heard someone shift their stance and you backed up into the alleyway a bit more.

“I’m counting on you, Crona,” She added. 

“N-No, wait-I…I’ve made some friends at the academy,” Crona cried, “D-Doing this might make them angry at me.” 

“But you’ll do it, won’t you? For your dear mother?” 

Medusa?

Crona whimpered again, and your heart ached at his next words. 

“Yes, ma’am, I understand.” 

It was quiet for a few moments before you heard footsteps nearby you. You silently backed away and, to insure your safety, retreated back to your dorm. 

How is Medusa here? How is she even still alive? Why Crona? Why did you listen to her? 

Trying to speak to him right now would be too dangerous, especially if the girl you heard was, in fact, Medusa, so you’d have to wait until tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~

You hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. Your mind was racing with all kinds of questions; questions about how she could possibly be here, about what to do now. 

You had decided last night that you had to tell Lord Death that Medusa was back in Death City, but before you did that, you’d have to speak to Crona. Knowing him, he’d probably listen to Medusa thinking that there wasn’t any other way out, but you weren’t going to let him do that. You wanted him to know that he had people he could depend on, people that he could ask for help from, and that he didn’t have to listen to Medusa anymore. 

The classes felt like they dragged on, feeling longer than they normally are. Professor Stein had asked you and a few others to help him move a few things after class and, despite wanting not to, you helped. 

It took almost two hours before you all finished and when you did, you bolted out of the classroom and to the “dorms” under the school. It took a bit to find it, but here you were, standing in front of his door. You thought for a moment about what you were going to say to him before knocking on the door. 

“Crona?” You called when your knock was met with silence, “It’s Y/N.” 

You heard, who you assumed to be, Crona shuffled from behind the door before it opened, revealing his disheveled self along with Ragnarok. 

“What do ya’ want, shortie?” Ragnarok asked, bitter. 

“I’m taller than you…” You sighed, “That’s not the point. Crona, what happened to you? What’s wrong?” You asked, stepping forward, but stopping when he also stepped back. 

He rubbed his upper arm, not looking at you, before saying, 

“I’m just tired from yesterday,” He mumbled, staring at the floor, “You know, from the party.” 

You purse your lips, unconvinced. 

“Can I talk to you?” You asked, stepping in his room and closing the door behind you. Crona had backed up to the wall opposite of the door, dark eyes focused on you nervously.

“I’m not upset at you, nor are you in trouble,” You tried to comfort him, but he continues to stare at you like you were going to kill him. 

“Here, sit down,” You asked him, sitting down yourself. He hesitated, before following your lead. You were a good few feet away, but you didn’t want to try and force yourself closer to him when he clearly didn’t want you closer. Ragnarok had returned back into Crona’s body before you spoke. 

“Ok, I’m just gonna come out and tell you,” You said, rubbing your thighs with your palms, “Just know that I’m not mad at you at all, nor do I hate you.” After you had said that, you noticed that your attempt to calm him and did the opposite and instead made him more nervous. 

“I heard you and, who I believe was, Medusa. Last night after we had parted ways,” You said, and Crona inhaled, groaning low in his throat. You looked up at him and noticed how tense he was. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Crona whispered, lips trembling, “I-I-I don’t know why s-she’s back, why she came for me. I don’t know how to d-deal with t-this.” He whimpered, curling in on himself. You scooted over to him, but didn’t touch him.

“I know, I know. I’m not mad at you, or upset. It’s okay,” You whispered, barely audible over his crying, “Crona, look at me.” You said. 

Slowly, he shifted his face out from where it was buried in his arms and looked up at you. You slowly moved your hand to his shoulder, stroking it with your thumb while making eye contact with him. 

“It’s not your fault,” You said, and he gasped, “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” And with that, he was sobbing unrestrained, gripping you tightly. You held him back just as tightly, chin resting on his head as you played with his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. Despite normally being quiet, he was almost screaming into your chest and you could feel the warm, wet tears soak through your button-up shirt. 

But that didn’t stop you from helping him, but instead did the opposite. You had to hold back cries of your own due to just how broken and done with everything Crona sounded in that moment. 

“It’s not your fault, Crona, it never was,” You repeated. You shifted Crona in your grasp slightly, forcing him to look at you. He was a mess, face flush almost black with tears running down his pale cheeks. You brought up the edge of your jacket and wiped his face with it while saying, 

“Listen to me. You will get through this. We will get through this.” You said, cupping his face, “I’m not going to let you suffer like this alone anymore.” 

Crona stared at you for a moment longer, face somewhat relaxed, before it scrunched up and began crying again, pressing his face into your shoulder this time. His arms were wrapped around your neck as you held his waist, pressing a small his to his head. 

“T-Thank you, Y-Y/N…” Crona gasped out, barely able to form words at this point. You just knew that his throat was going to be all sorts of sore and raw later.  
“Of course, Crona,” You whispered against his head. You pulled back from the embrace, much to Crona’s dismay, before saying, 

“Okay, this is what we have to do now,” You said, looking at him, “First thing’s first, we clean you up and then we make an emergency meeting with Lord Death. You’re most likely going to have to tell him most of the details of your encounter with Medusa, but I’ll still be there to help you explain. And then we’ll work it out from there. Does that sound okay?” You finished, still rubbing Crona’s back. He sniffled before nodding his head, muttering a small ‘yeah.’

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up,” You said, helping him stand up, “Do you have any wet wipes or tissues or anything of the sort?” 

“I-Um, no,” Crona said. You frowned before leading him out of his room. 

“We’re going to one of the school’s bathrooms,” You explained, “The unisex ones. No one uses them.” 

“I use them…” Crona whispered. 

“So do I,” You responded, looking over at him, “I mean no one besides us.” 

“Oh,” He said as you two walked up the stairs to the main floor of the school. You two avoided other students while slipping into the restroom. 

“Wash your face,” You told him and he listened. He splashed his face with the cold tap water while you grabbed some paper towels. Once done, you gently patted his face dry with the paper towels. 

“You feel better?” You asked, handing him the paper towels to finish drying his face off. 

“Yeah,” He said, tossing the paper towels in the trash, “T-Thank you…” 

“Of course,” You said, rubbing his back, “Now, let’s go visit Lord Death.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of you had just finished your conversation with Lord Death. Crona had explained that Medusa was, somehow, still alive and in Death City and in contact with Crona, assuming that he was still loyal to her. He explained what Medusa had asked of him in their conversation last night, with you filling in some of the blanks. Lord Death thanked the two of you after and had relocated him with you. He wanted Crona to stay with you, under your watch, for fear of Medusa trying to contact him through his “dorm” in the lower level. From there, he explained that Crona should act like a “double agent” of sorts and act like he’s on Medusa’s side. He would report to Lord Death if she when she contacted him. 

After the two of you had left the Death Room, you heard him call an emergency meeting, most likely for those close to his command.  
You were walking with him to his cell to collect the few possessions he had. You and him and walked through the door and when you felt a tug on your sleeve. Turning around, you were met with the sight of Crona silently crying, his nails digging into the soft fabric of your shirt. Before you could ask what was wrong, he spoke. 

“T-T-Tha-ank y-you,” He stuttered out, “I…I-I’ve never had s-someone to help me l-like this. Why? W-Why are you h-helping m-me…?” He asked. His words broke your heart, and it was then you couldn’t hold it back anymore. You whimpered before starting to cry too. You grabbed his shoulders, looking into his water eyes with your equally watery ones. You let out a sob before saying, 

“Because I love you,” You choked out, “I love you so much, Crona, a-and I want to make sure you’re okay…” You finished, looking at the floor and crying. Crona moved your hands from his shoulders before hugging you tightly. His arms wrapped around your waist, his face pressed against yours as your hands wrap around the back of his neck. He moved his head slightly, the two of you still crying, so that your foreheads were pressed together. 

“I-I love you t-too,” He whispered, rubbing circles into your waist, “Y-You kept p-protecting me; You make me feel c-comfortable being myself, and I’m s-so thankful for that.”

You tilted your chin forwards, Crona doing the same, and pressed your lips to his soft, cold ones. You felt the warm tears from his face on your own as one of your hands that was on the back of his neck traveled up and cupped his cheek. One of his hands did the same, but instead rested in the space between your shoulder blades, gently rubbing there. 

You pulled apart after what felt like hours being together in each other's embrace. The two of you were staring into each other’s eyes, dark indigo peering into e/c.  
“Thank you,” Crona said after a moment of stillness, “ I love you.” He added. 

“I love you too, Crona,” You responded, stroking his cheek with your thumb. It was quite, both of you painfully still before Crona’s left eye twitched briefly, something you noted he did before-

“Will you two stop being disgustingly ‘in love’ and get back to the task at hand!” Ragnarok shouted, pulling the two of you out of your trance like state, “We gotta get going.” He complained. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Crona said before, hesitantly, letting go of you. 

“It’s okay,” You said, helping Crona gather his things. 

“Idiots.” You heard Ragnarok grumble before returning back into Crona. 

With his things compiled, you left the academy for the day and headed back to your dorm, quietly conversing the whole time. When you got there, it was already dark. You gave Crona the guest room you had and began cooking dinner for the two of you. 

Normally wouldn’t bother really cooking anything considering you lived alone, but considering Crona was there, you wanted to cook something nice for him.

Despite telling him multiple times he didn’t have to, Crona insisted on helping you. You had him cut the vegetables and beef while you soaked rice and cellophane noodles while preparing the broth. You began actually cooking everything, “boiling” it in the broth, and made three bowels of Thai soup for you all. 

The three of you ate in relative quiet. Crona seemed to really like the soup; You’d have to make a note of that. After finishing, you gathered the dishes and both of you got ready for bed. You had finished getting changed and brushed your teeth when you heard a quiet knock at your door. 

“What’s up, Crona?” You asked as you opened the door. He was standing in front of your door, still in his black gown with his shoes off, picking at his thumb’s cuticle while looking at the floor. 

“I, um, i-if it’s okay, and I understand if it’s not, would you mind if I s-stayed here. W-With you…?” He asked, his pale face blossoming with grey. You were shocked for a moment before you moved to the side, face warm. 

“Y-Yeah that’s fine,” You answered. He walked in hesitantly and sat on the edge of your bed.  
“Do you have any other clothes?” You asked, closing the door. 

“Oh, no,” Crona said, “But I’m okay! Really.” He added. You shook your head before walking over to your drawers. You pulled out a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Turning back to Crona you handed him the clothes. 

“Will these fit you?” You asked as he examined them, “Refusing to take my clothes isn’t an option.” he whimpered before saying, 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. You can change in my bathroom.” You said, pointing to your bathroom. He listened to you and left to change, coming back a few minutes later. 

Your eyes widened at the sight that greeted you. 

The clothes were only a little loose, but the short sleeves made all the scars on his forearms visible. You had your fair share of scars, but they were nothing like his. 

Some were paler than his skin, almost white, while others were a shade darker than his skin, and some were black and still healing. 

You had only seen them once before, and you understood he didn’t do this in a self-destructive way. It was simply from his fights where he’d either block an opponent’s attacks with his arms or would cut his arm to utilize his blood. 

Still, the sight filled you with sadness and some kind of heartache that you couldn’t name even if you wanted to. 

“S-Sorry,” Crona whispered, “I know y-you don’t like looking at t-them,” He stuttered, covering his arms the best he could in his compromising clothes. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” You said, walking over to him and grabbing his hands and unfolding his arms, “I don’t mind.” You added, rubbing his upturned palms. He looked away from you, cheeks grey before smiling down at the ground. 

“Thank you, Y/N,” He said. You smiled at his adorable smile, your cheeks pink. You kissed his cheek and he stared up at you, eyes wide and face almost black.  
“You tired?” You asked, pulling him towards the bed, “Because I am.” Crona followed, stunned before recovering. 

“I-Yeah! L-Let’s go to bed!” He said flustered. You climbed into your queen-sized bed with him following soon after. You two laid at the opposite end of the bed tense, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes. It was quiet for what felt like an eternity before one of you spoke up. 

“Y/N?” Crona asked.

“Yeah?” You questioned. 

“I-Are we…dating?” He asked, looking over at you. You looked back at him and reached over to grab his hand. 

“If you want to,” You answered, “I’d love to date you. But would you like to date me?” 

“Yes,” Crona said firmly, gently squeezing your hand. 

“Then we’re dating,” You said. Crona stared at you for a moment longer before quickly moving over to where you were. You began sitting up when Crona had grabbed your face and kissed you square on the lips; A bold move from someone who’s normally so shy.

You cupped his cheek with one of your hands, the other supporting your body, and kissed him back. He pulled away, saying, 

“I love you. Did you know that?” You chuckled. 

“Eh, I kinda filled in the blank with that.” You said. Crona smiled, laughing lightly. 

“I r-really do,” He added.

“I know you do,” You said, pulling him down to lie next to you, “And I can’t verbally explain how much I love you. So come here!” 

You pulled Crona into an embrace, and he immediately wrapped his arms around your waist tightly, face pressed into your collar. You rested your chin on his head and cupped his head with your hands; His hair smelled oddly of lavender. You massaged his scalp gently and reveled in the soft sounds that left him. 

“I love you, Crona Gorgon,” You whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. You felt him tighten his grip on you as he hooked one of his legs around one of your own. You smiled at the action and what sounded suspiciously like a ‘I love you, too’ leave his mouth. 

Slowly, you felt yourselves relax and drift off to sleep, not caring about anything except for the other person in their arms.


End file.
